Club Penguin Fan Universe:Court House/Cracker (bad hackers?)
I don't believe that Ben and Sharkbate were cracked. That's the proper term for hacked. Bugzy brung up a point in his court house here. Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Court House/Bugzy VS. Sharkbate. Now cracking by evil relative is a popular excuse with people. Ben's is ludicrous, as Penguin Storm is useless for non-CP stuff. This was an excuse for him to freely survive. And WPE Pro may have legit uses. Most people use it illegally. Sharkbate's is more plausible as it looked like Slow Poke had different grammar and Gigatti being a friend, so this is better on Sharkbate's. However, it does seem a little far-fetched. --Zapwire (talk) 19:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ---- I agree completely. It's just another excuse to look innocent. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 19:54, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ditto. You'd think they've figured that out by now. [=)--Lovebirds211--Click for latest hate mail! 20:02, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Court House Anyways, it is as silly for SB to claim he was hacked 'here'' wit WPE Pro, a program for editing Flash GAmes.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 18:05, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :WPE Pro can also do other sites, as well as games. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 19:56, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ---- *To use the hacking claim, you must have proof. WPE Pro can steal passwords on many a website. I belive SB 100%. He told me that Slow Poke (the alleged not related to him hacker) had his computer seized by the Federal Government. Since the so-called incident happened, Sharkbate hasn't been a problem in any shape form, or fashion. What about HF versus Fluffy? It's widely regarded he WAS hacked because of the abundance of detail, the fact that Fluffy did that ridiculous confession, Xat speeches, and things of that nature. **To back up this theory, the alleged hacker must have a past, or at least an existence. ***For instance, we knew Fluffy for AGES, and I've heard of Slow Poke for a LONG time. "Quilla", however, is fake. Ben's hacking theory does not add up. Ben even logged on to Quilla while I was on the Shout Box, and when I asked him how, he said he had the password. Furthermore, Quilla (the hacker) is apparently female, though Ben never spoke of a sister. ****SB and HF have further honesty in their claims because they didn't copy the problem from the past. HF versus Fluffy was an original battle, the first in fact, and Sharkbate's dilema was dramatically different from HF's issue. Ben's, however, was nearly identical in plot to Sharkbate. *****If Ben was truly hacked like SB and HF, his hacking tale would be rather different from theirs, because every hacker attacks their target in a specialized way, in order to compromise them and them alone. ******Furthermore, HF and Sharkbate, if I recall, both mentioned WPE Pro in their cLaims, and I HAVE INDEED HEARD that the program (WinSocket Packet Editor Professional) can steal passwords from any poorly encrypted Website. *******I once saw the evil device on YouTube, and from my readings of PC World magazine, that is the kind of program that can do many things on non-Flash websites and beyond. ********Ben's theory is an Epic Fail because Penguin Storm is built solely for CP, and not generic villainy like WPE PRO. *--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC)